


Grunkle Ford plays DnDnD with Dipper

by Goid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I ain't even trying, M/M, Troll as fuck, get mad normie, greentext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a friendly game of DnDnD with an expected result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grunkle Ford plays DnDnD with Dipper

>Ford slides his hands onto Dipper’s shoulder, gently squeezing and caressing them  
“Uhh, Grunkle Ford?”  
>”Shh, shh Dipper, I told you I was going to show you something from my days playing DnDnD, and I intend to.  
>Ford’s hand start to slide down Dipper’s chest groping his taught young pecks.  
“Gr-grunkle Ford…” Dipper says, starting to pull away.  
>Ford’s arms tighten up, getting more firm and pulling Dipper back, up onto Ford’s lap.  
“Grunkle Ford! Stop!”   
>Ford arms flex, wrapping around Dipper’s neck, pulling tight and cutting off Dipper’s oxygen  
>”Shut up, kid, stop making this so difficult.”  
>He throttles Dipper, letting him thrash around until he finally stops, right on the verge of passing out.  
>Ford lets Dipper drop to the cold floor, sprawling forward.  
>Ford is quickly upon him, though, he grabs Dipper’s waist and pulls him up, So Dipper is on his knees, but his face is in the floor.   
>Ford quickly rips Dipper’s shorts off, revealing his little boy tighty whities .  
>The underwear are also quickly pulled down to Dipper’s knees.   
>Ford tears at his belt and zipper, quickly sliding out of them.  
>He undoes the clasp in the middle of his boxers to unleash her rock hard erection.  
>Ford’s hard cock throbs in anticipation  
>Looking down at Dipper’s tight, supple boypussy puckers lightly as Dipper struggles to get up, and regain his sense and figure out what was happening.  
>Ford wastes no more time, he spits, one on her cock, lathering it up.  
>He presses a slick finger against Dipper’s asshole, feeling it’s intense heat  
>He screws his finger back and forth, drilling into Dippers ass.  
>Ford feels his finger slip inside, Dipper’s anus flinches, twitching, contracting around Ford’s finger.  
>He can wait no longer, Ford retracts his finger and watches Dipper’s asshole slowly close.  
>He grabs his cock, so hard it hurts, and puts it to Dipper’s back door.   
>with minimal lube Ford jams his cockhead into Dipper malleable asshole.  
>Dipper yelps with pain as the rock hard purple mushroom penetrate him fairly dry.   
>Ford is undeterred, he primes his hips, getting into position to hammer Dipper’s boypussy  
>the old man wastes no more time. his hips begin to thrust forward and back as remarkable speeds for his age.   
>Dipper’s ass will be extremely sore, if not damaged by the time this is done.  
>Ford slaps Dipper’s cute buttcheeks, the pain causing Dipper to clench up even harder than he already is.  
>Ford loves the feeling of tight boycunt clenching hard around his raging old man cock.   
>but for has one more trick up his sleeve, not content with raping Dipper’s asshole  
>he pulls out his infinity dice and rolls it.   
>it lands on a strange symbol and emits a shockwave.   
>Ford feels a rush of energy, he feels like he can thrust faster, he feels like his stamina is infinite, he feels stronger, younger, all over his body.  
>he grabs Dipper’s hips and starts to give it to him harder.   
>Dipper is fully ripped out of his fog by the sheer pain of Ford’s cock, having grown three times its size inside of him still hammering it full length inside of him, lubeless.  
>There is blood now, the boys asshole having been ripped open.   
>Dipper is crying for the pain to stop, begging for sweet death to release him from this torment.  
>but Ford is determined to cum. he draws farther from his well of supernatural strength, fucking Dipper harder, faster.   
>the blood evaporated as smoke starts to rise.   
>Ford can feel Dipper’s body giving out under him.  
>low cracking is heard  
>Ford’s inhuman thrusts are breaking Dipper’s bones.   
>as Ford continues, blood is spewing and quickly disappearing into the air as mist  
>Dipper’s entire frame starts to meld into the ground as her lower body liquefies in a boneless pool of mush.   
>Ford is still into it.   
>he pick up the Dipper flesh, forming a sleeve to continue to jerk himself off.  
>Dipper is dead now  
>his upper body lying lifeless on the floor as Ford jerks himself off with the scraps of skin left from Dipper’s lower body.   
>finally, finally Ford cums, covering the boy’s dead body in a sticky layer of cum, like a white layer of dust on something that hasn’t been moved for years.   
>the cum coffin quickly hardens and cement’s Dipper’s corpse to the floor, preserving his body for millennia.  
>Dipper is now the newest attraction at the mystery shack.


End file.
